El profesor de fisica
by Omega Lucy
Summary: ¿Que por que sus notas de física no subían de diez? La pregunta era muy simple ¿como concentrarse si se la pasaba toda la clase mirándole el culo al profesor o fantaseando en follar con este sobre el escritorio? ¿Como esperaban que sacara buenas calificaciones así?


Yellow~ Aquí yo con otra pequeña historia, dedicado a mi querido husbando TobiasChase ya que él me hizo un lindo dibujo a cambio de este fic asdasasd espero que te guste dear. Me disculpo de antemano por errores ortográficos o si hay algo de OOC en la historia.

…

¿Por qué la única materia en la que iba mal era física? Muy sencillo, su profesor estaba jodidamente sexy. Por supuesto que saber por qué un cuerpo se mueve a una cierta velocidad no le importaba en lo más mínimo, a él solo le interesaba ver a ese hombre de cabellos castaños mientras explicaba cosas a las cuales ni siquiera prestaba atención. No le importaba en lo absoluto el hecho de que tuviese un dedo de más en cada mano –lo que para sus compañeros parecía un motivo de burlas, que imbéciles eran-.

A veces tendía a quedarse durante los descansos haciéndole preguntas de partes que "no había entendido", meras excusas para quedarse a solas con el mayor que parecía bastante encantado por su "interés". Claro, aquel chico de cabellos rubios la única fisca en la que pensaba era la fricción que podrían hacer sus cuerpos si follaban en el escritorio del profesor, quizás si prestaba algo de atención de vez en cuando a lo que le decía.

—¿Cipher me estas escuchando? —la voz del castaño le trajo de vuelta a la realidad tras notar que el menor parecía en otro mundo.

—¿Eh? Oh si profesor, es que solo pensaba en algo—respondió sonriendo de una manera que llegó a incomodar al mayor en cierto modo.

—Bueno si ya entendiste será mejor que vayas al descanso—decía mientras guardaba sus apuntes y libro en el maletín.

—Pero señor Pines yo quería pedirle algo más…—antes de que el profesor pudiese siquiera preguntar de qué se trataba, él chico se acercó con intenciones nada académicas. Stanford retrocedió un paso chocando con el escritorio, quedándose así acorralado por el menor—¿Podría darme clases particulares? No quisiera retrasar al resto de la clase y podría pagarle mucho mejor.

—Eh…pues con todo gusto podría darte clases pero ¿ya lo has hablado con tus padres o el adulto a cargo de ti? —preguntó ligeramente nervioso por la cercanía del rubio, no era tan idiota como para no notar que uno de sus alumnos le coqueteaba pero lo que le sorprendía era el hecho de que lo hiciera, nunca se consideró alguien atractivo.

—Sería decírselo a mi hermano mayor, nuestros padres viven viajando y nunca nos prestan atención—se encogió de hombros aunque el mayor notó el tono despectivo en su voz—. No creo que a Phil le moleste si es por mi rendimiento académico ¿no cree usted?

—Supongo que no debería—apoyó sus manos en los hombros del menor para apartarle con sutileza y así poder recoger sus cosas del escritorio—.Tu solo dime y planeamos los días y las horas—sonrió ligeramente antes de marcharse, por supuesto que la única idea que llegaba a su mente era que si el menor del coqueteaba era por obtener buenas calificaciones ¿Por qué mas sería? Posiblemente cuando lograra su cometido, le dejaría en paz.

…

—¿Clases particulares? Bill tu sacas 10 en todas las materias ¿Por qué en física apenas tienes un miserable 6? ¿Acaso no entras a esa clase? —su hermano mayor sonaba algo molesto por el hecho de que una de sus materias estuviera tan patéticamente mal.

—Claro que si entro pero me distraigo con ciertas… _cosas_ —no podría decirle al pelirrojo que se pasaba la clase mirando el culo al profesor cuando este anotaba ejercicios en la pizarra o que cuando explicaba vivía fantaseando cosas no aptas para menores –aun cuando él era menor-.

—Pues deberías prestar más atención, si se te pagan los estudios no es para que te distraigas—Bill rodó los ojos con exasperación, Philip era igual o peor que una madre cuando se lo proponía pero eso no era lo que le interesaba.

—¿Puedo tomar las clases particulares si o no? —volvió al tema principal, aunque en realidad no le importaba si aceptaba o no, él podría pagar sus _clases._

—Con tal de que saques un diez no me interesa, ¿Cómo se llama tu profesor de física?

—Stanford Pines.

—Hablare con él, tampoco es que te dejare con cualquier extraño en casa…

—Pues se graduó a los veinte de la universidad y tiene muchos doctorados… ¿te preocupa dejarme a solas con un nerd?

—Me preocupa dejar a un nerd a solas contigo…

Bill solo rió con malicia.

…

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto hacia los casilleros en compañía de su amiga de cabellos rosados, contaba el hecho de que su hermano mayor ya había accedido a sus clases particulares de física en casa los viernes por la tarde entre las tres y cinco de la tarde. Aun le divertía recordar las advertencias de su hermano, probablemente conocía bien sus intenciones pero no se lo decía de una manera muy directa.

—¿Y a qué hora llega Phil del trabajo? Además ¿y si el profe seis dedos se niega a lo que hagas y le dice a tu hermano? —preguntaba la chica abriendo su casillero para guardar un par de libros, el plan de su amigo sin duda le hacía mucha gracia—.No te lo negare Billy, el profesor tiene lindo trasero y es muy caballeroso pero ¿te das cuenta lo correcto que es, cierto?

—Pyronica ya tengo todo perfectamente organizado, Phil llega a las siete de su trabajo, Will llega de sus clases de música a las seis y media así que tampoco me preocupo por el enano llorón—explicaba con simpleza mientras cerraba la puerta del casillero de un azote y solo se recostaba de este—. Y no me preocupo por eso ¿Quién no cae ante mis encantos?

—Yo no lo hice—rodó los ojos cerrando el casillero de la misma manera—. A mí me interesa alguien menos puto y menos teñido.

—No soy puto, solo dejo que todos disfruten de este manjar de los dioses ¿No te parece injusto que _esto_ sea de una sola persona? —sonrió amplio señalándose a sí mismo, a la chica no le sorprendía en absoluto el ego de su mejor amigo.

—¡Cipher!, ¡Evans! ¡Dejen de azotar los casilleros! —exclamó un maestro que salió del salón de profesores, en realidad tendían a hacer eso por molestar al estar tan cerca de aquella aula.

Ambos chicos solo rieron con cierta malicia antes de alejarse sin siquiera molestarse en disculparse o algo. Tendrían un rato libre antes de su siguiente clase que no era otra más que la de física, curiosamente el viernes era la última clase que veía así que era cuestión de esperar que el señor Pines antes de marcharse con este, oh los viernes serían aún más perfectos de lo usual.

…

Una vez en la casa de Cipher, Ford no pudo evitar mirar el lugar con cierta sorpresa, era una casa bastante grande debía admitir, lo que decían sus compañeros de que esa familia tenía mucho dinero era cierto. Claro que Pines no tenía mucho trabajando en aquella escuela, tras graduarse se había dedicado a otros trabajos antes de decidir dar clases en una preparatoria a sus ya veintisiete años y medio de edad.

—Tienes una bonita casa Cipher…

—Bill, puede llamarme Bill, profesor—corrigió sonriente mientras pasaban a la sala y dejaba su bolso sobre el sofá—Puede sentarse si lo desea ¿Gusta algo de beber antes de iniciar?

—Te agradecería un vaso de agua—respondió sonriendo ligeramente mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, realmente le sorprendía no ser recibido por servidumbre en semejante casa, aunque tendrían sus razones más oyendo de esas historias donde los empleados robaban o mataban a sus patrones. Estaba algo distraído mirando la sala que no se percató del menor que regresaba con el vaso.

—Aquí tiene, realmente lamento si le quito su tiempo en esto—fingía pesar mientras le entregaba el vaso.

—Oh no te preocupes, es bueno que quieras mejorar en tu rendimiento académico Bill pero la verdad no logro entender como física se te hace difícil, tus maestros de matemáticas y química me dicen que eres realmente listo, puros dieces—enarcó una ceja bastante extrañado de aquello antes de beberse el vaso de agua.

—Oh…bueno no es que usted sea malo explicando, por el contrario a usted le entiendo pero tiendo a trabarme y olvidar las formulas…—se excusó tratando de dar lastima.

—Debes estudiar más entonces, aunque supongo que para eso estamos aquí ¿no es así? —entre cerró los ojos esperando por la respuesta del chico que primero fue una ligera risilla—¿No es así? —repitió un poco extrañado.

—Creí que luego de lo otro día en el salón entendería que no es precisamente eso lo que quiero—volvió a acercarse con ese mismo descaro y atrevimiento al mayor—. Mis notas de física pueden mejorar si así lo quisiera, no necesito clases demás…

—Bill si lo que pretendes con esto es que por sexo acomode tus notas, estas equivocado—gruño apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho del menor para alejarle procurando no ser brusco con el chico.

—Ag, señor Pines las notas de física no me interesan en lo absoluto, por mi puede seguir poniéndome seis o lo que desee—las palabras del chico le desconcertaban bastante y para cuando lo notó este ya estaba sentado en sus piernas—. Yo lo quiero a usted.

—Bill esto está…

—¿Mal? ¿Qué importa? Nadie más tiene que saberlo, mi hermano creerá que solo me da clases y procurare mejorar las calificaciones para que no sospeche de nada—decía realmente tranquilo mientras acortaba la distancia para besarle más el castaño le sujeto de los hombros alejándole—Oh por favor seis dedos, ¿Qué no te parezco atractivo?

—Yo…tu…agh, Bill tu eres un menor de edad y si accediera a tus juegos puedo salir severamente perjudicado, no puedo acostarme con un estudiante, eso es ética y moralmente incorrecto.

—Oh, así que _ética y moral_ ¿eh? Entonces significa que en el fondo si me desea—la sonrisa del rubio se amplió más al sacar tal deducción. No permitió que el otro dijese algo más cuando ya le estaba besando con intensidad, aferrándose a su camisa para evitar que le apartase de nuevo.

El "esto esta jodidamente mal" pasaba una y otra vez por la mente del profesor, en parte estaba completamente petrificado mientras el chico le besaba ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo correcto por supuesto era apartarle y marcharse, podría hablar con Philip Cipher sobre el comportamiento del chico…Todo se empezó a ir a la mierda al sentir como el rubio acariciaba su entrepierna con su mano, eso se sentía tan bien que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad ahora, maldición.

—Mm, Bill no…—volvió a separarse tras ahogar un leve gemido contra su boca.

—¿Por qué no? Hasta creí que ya te estaba gustado—vaya que ese mocoso podría llegar a ser muy descarado cuando se lo proponía.

—Porque está mal…eres mi alumno y de paso eres menor de edad.

—Oh vamos, cumpliré 18 pronto y la verdad a mí no me interesa ninguna de esas _normas sociales._ Usted me gusta, yo le gusto ¿ya me podemos hacer realidad mis fantasías?

—Eres muy presuntuoso para creer que me gustas…

Posiblemente el hecho de que Pines se pusiera algo serio llegó a emocionarle e incluso excitarle más. Cipher empezó a desabotonar su camisa y aunque el castaño quiso evitarlo al final acabo distrayéndole con un nuevo beso. Stanford no se lo diría directamente, pero el chico era muy apuesto, le había tratado mucho en clases como para que hubiese una cierta confianza y buen trato pero jamás creyó que el menor quisiera llegar a eso…bueno, últimamente lo sospechaba pero no porque le gustase al menor. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos ya estaba recostado en el sofá con el chico sobre si, su camisa había acabado en el suelo y el rubio ahora acariciaba su dorso con mayor libertad. Si, había cedido muy fácilmente pero que más daba.

—¿No vas a extorsionarme después con algo verdad? —preguntó entre jadeos mientras pasaba sus manos a la cintura del contrario.

—Mientras no me abandone todo será completamente privado, a menos claro que luego quiera que lo expresemos públicamente—sonrió con su clásico cinismo.

…

Ford no tenía ninguna clase de experiencia sexual debía de admitir, pero el rubio sí que parecía saber bien lo que hacía y tras dilatarse el mismo con sus dedos, dejo que el castaño se acomodase entre sus piernas. Quizás el sofá no era lugar más cómodo para estar follar pero realmente no es que importara mucho el lugar, inclusive Bill tenía la ocurrencia de que algún día podrían hacerlo en el auto de Pines. Un fuerte gemido escapó de su boca al sentir como terminaba por adentrarse en su interior, se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

—Joder señor Pines, esta enorme—jadeó ronco con aquel tono lujurioso. Pines no dijo nada, no era capaz de decir algo que a su parecer sonaría obsceno pero vaya que le gustaba lo cálido y estrecho que era el interior del menor.

Sintió al menor mover sus caderas como indicio de que podía moverse. Mientras esta vez era él quien besaba al más joven, empezaba a salir y entrar del chico consecutivas veces en embestidas que en el inicio eran bastante suaves, le costaba un poco moverse por el simple hecho de que Cipher jamás había sido pasivo y si no se tratase de Stanford probablemente su culo seguiría siendo más virgen que el aceite extra virgen…o quizás no tanto, en un par de ocasiones mientras se masturbaba había acabado por dilatarse a si mismo con sus dedos imaginando que se trataba de su profesor, oh que buenos pensamientos que al fin se hacían realidad.

—Más rápido…—pidió entre gemidos mientras se aferraba a su espalda, encajando un poco sus uñas ligeramente. El mayor aceleró el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embistes, llegando a dar en aquella zona sensible, provocando que el menor se arqueara y gritara de placer—¡Aghh! De nuevo…hazlo de nuevo…

—¿E-Esto? —apoyó sus manos en el sofá a ambos lados de su cabeza para así lograr un mejor impulso y dar una embestidas aún más certera, provocando así los gritos de éxtasis del rubio el cual se masturbaba y no paraba de gemir el nombre del castaño.

Podría decirse que el placer los estaba consumiendo a ambos, en realidad ni siquiera llevaron la cuenta de cuantas veces lo llegaron a hacer esa tarde, pero ahora, reposando sobre el pecho del mayor se sentía satisfecho y feliz de por fin lograr su cometido, oh y las cosas que vendrían solo le emocionaban todavía más.

—Espero que me diga que lo disfruto tanto como yo, digo luego de llenarme tantas veces el culo de semen no va a decirme de que no lo repetiremos de nuevo ¿verdad? —la naturalidad con la que hablaba sinceramente avergonzaba mucho al castaño quien solo pudo atinar a ruborizarse mientras su respiración se regulaba por fin.

—No…no diré eso—resopló un poco pasando una mano por los cabellos del menor mientras miraba a cualquier otro lado, en realidad ahora entendía porque el sexo era tan llamativo para la mayoría, no esperaba hacerlo con un chico mucho menor ni tampoco con otro hombre –bueno siempre considero el hecho de que si no le atraía una mujer probablemente fuese homosexual-.

—Entonces…¿lo repetiremos después? —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa mientras se inclinaba quedándose a centímetros de su rostro.

—Solo si mejoras tus calificaciones…—resopló accediendo indirectamente a aquello. Cuando el menor le beso los labios no le apartó como anteriormente, por el contrario, correspondió el beso y tras separarse se fijó en la hora en el reloj notando que ya eran las cinco—.Ya debo irme.

—Oh bien, no puedo esperar a que sea viernes de nuevo, deberíamos vernos otro día de la semana también—se levantaba para empezar a vestirse al igual que Pines.

—Oh claro por supuesto—rodó los ojos sarcástico—. Cipher te agradeceré que dentro del instituto no intentes nada de esto.

—Bien, bien no haré nada…aunque si le provoca que le haga una mamada después de clases yo con todo gusto acepto.

—¡Cipher!

El rubio solo empezó a reírse al ver como el mayor enrojecía completamente por la vergüenza, sería realmente divertido si aquellos comentarios le hacían ponerse así. Oh vaya que a Bill le gustaba su profesor de física. Con el tiempo Ford se acostumbraría a los comentarios poco pudorosos de Bill, le tomaría bastante cariño e incluso le llevaría a comer un helado de vez en cuando, por supuesto tendría que acostumbrarse también a sus obscenos comentarios en público pero eso lo dejaremos para otra historia.

FIN

Well, well, well, well, well (¿?) Bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado, juro que no se hacer lemon así que me disculpo si quedo muy del asquito :'v ains bueno espero que te haya gustado Tobi 3 Gracias por el dibujo :33 Nos leemos~


End file.
